


It Doesn't Hurt Anymore

by Vesile



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesile/pseuds/Vesile
Summary: "Her thumbs shook, whether from exhaustion or disquiet it didn’t quite matter. They’ll be steadied the same way."Adora's summer break isn't very...delightful. Her job, her friends, are great and all but they don't prevent shitty days from happening.She's stupidly letting some annoying customer with oddly different colored eyes give her day the renown of "Shitty". Perhaps tomorrow will be better...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. The Day of Today

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this one at high demand. 
> 
> Enjoy Adora having no clue how to take care of herself.

_ Splash.  _

“ _ Shit. _ ”

“Adora? Is everything alright?” 

“One hundred percent!”

But it wasn't. At least definitely not ‘one hundred percent’. Maybe eighty-three. 

The spill wasn’t  _ bad _ , but Adora truly didn’t need to begin her new shift by mopping up two-percent milk. 

But laziness wouldn’t stop her today. (As she let it yesterday, and the consequences weren’t very commendatory) 

With a sigh, Adora grabbed a mop by the corner of the back room and got to work, rubbing a minimal stain with maximum effort. 

“Adora?” A voice behind her asked. Adora turned around, seeing Glimmer leaning against the door. “Breaks over, just letting you know.” 

“I know.” Adora responded as she put the mop back. “Gimme a second.”

“Were you- mopping?” Glimmer asked incredulously.

Adora chuckled shyly. “I spilled milk.” 

Glimmer sighed and held up her arms in surrender. “Whatever, just get back.” 

Adora obeyed, grabbing her cap and apron from her locker before returning to a tumultuous and bustling scene. 

The familiarity of it didn’t exclude her aversion. It only made her regret pursuing a career that had caffeine as her main source for adrenaline. 

Putting her lamenting aside, Adora saluted at the barking orders directed at her. 

“Man the cashiers! Some Karen just asked for a sugar-free Frappuccino  _ with  _ whipped cream!” Her manager, Angella ordered. 

“Wait, you want  _ me _ to deal with her?” Adora asked timorously. 

Angella shook her head. “No no, she asked to speak with me. Just take the rest of the orders.” 

Adora nodded, adjusting her cap and name-tag before reaching a line of impatient customers. 

“Vanilla Bean latte, tall please.” A short boy with shaggy blonde hair asked. It didn’t seem as if the drink was even for him. 

“Three ninety five.” Adora said as he inserted his card. “Name?” She asked as he put away his wallet. 

“Kyle.” He said defeatedly, as if his own name brought him despondency. 

Adora smiled awkwardly. “Just wait over there.” She pointed to her right. “Your drink will be ready shortly.” 

As he walked, Adora took the rest of the orders, obtaining about seven before the last of the line. 

Unlike the rest, this person didn’t seem in any rush. Yet their bitter tone as they spoke on the phone didn’t help ease any of Adora’s nerves. 

“I told you to fax those copies to floor twelve! Now all of accounting has PR’s instructions!” There was a pause, an impatient one as well. “Scorpia please don’t get this upset! Just fax it again, now stop pestering me with this!” 

Adora tried not to appear restless for the phone conversation to end. As if this woman didn’t hang up soon, the line would build, which only ever ended badly. 

The woman hung up irritably and walked sharply towards Adora. Already extracting her wallet as she made the order. 

“Good afternoon.” Adora said pathetically cheerfully.

“Grande coffee with light almond milk please.” She said quickly, focusing on which card she’ll select for payment. 

Trying not to allow the lack of a reciprocal greeting rattle her, Adora punched it into the computer and gave the price. 

When the woman inserted her card, the infamous beep went off. 

“It declined.” Adora said with the feigned and awkward concern she expressed to every unfortunate customer. 

“What?” The woman looked up finally. Adora couldn’t help but notice her eyes, two separate colors. Her neck tried to crane to Adora’s screen. The disbelief was nothing compared to the utter vexation etched upon her face. 

“Ugh! They better forgive me for this.” The woman muttered before taking out a shiny gray card, which fortunately had enough to purchase the drink. 

“Name?” Adora inquired. 

“Catra.” She said, sticking her wallet back into her maroon jeans. 

Adora nodded and printed out the receipt, giving it to Catra who grabbed it with long nails. 

“Thanks.” Catra said, her politeness obviously forced. 

Adora smiled stupidly, knowing it ruffled already displeased customers. 

Catra however, smiled back. In an odd condescending way. As if she knew the true motive behind Adora’s affability and wanted it to break. 

But she wouldn’t let it. “You have a wonderful day,  _ Catra _ .” Adora spat the last of her passive aggressive sentence with emphasis. 

“And you as well,  _ Adora _ .” She said emulatingly. 

_ This bitch _ …

Catra walked to retrieve her drink triumphantly. Adora’s inner decree seemed to have evidently made its way to her face with the rise of her brows. 

She put them down, as the next customer didn’t deserve an anything but indifferent look from a barista. 

She watched Catra walk out of the café, her work related debacle seemed to take over any complacency, and she walked out the door with two angry hands carrying an almost squashed phone and coffee.

Hours went by, orders and drinks got made, more ‘’Karen’s‘’ arrived, and more milk was spilled but Adora didn’t cry over it. 

“We have an extra pumpkin spice…” Glimmer mentioned as they were closing. 

Adora groaned, “Again? It’s killing my metabolism.” 

“You don’t have to drink it you know…” 

“Yeah but I don’t wanna waste it…” Adora drawled as she collected the few dollars from the tip jar. 

Glimmer placed the drink on the counter before grabbing her keys. “I’ll just give it to Bow. It’s not his favorite but he’s not a picky eater.”

As if on cue, there was a banging on the now locked glass door. Bow’s sweaty palms leaving prints on the ‘M’ of the shop’s lettering. 

Glimmer waved to her boyfriend, signaling her plans to soon exit. He held up his thumbs with a grin. 

As they opened the door Bow raced inside, kissed his girlfriend before making a request. 

“Got any tea?” 

Both girls stared at his plain dealing. 

“Just tea?” Adora asked with a sly raised brow. 

Bow huffed. “Fine. Iced.” 

“You’re a man of taste aren’t you?” Glimmer baited. 

“Well I am dating you.”

Glimmer’s eyes widened before contracting with a side glance. “Fair.” She paused. “But we have an extra Pumpkin spiiccee...” She added teasingly, seemingly trying to tempt Bow into the irrefusable offer. 

He grit his teeth in reluctance. 

Glimmer made an exasperated sigh. “Fine I’ll have it. But I’m charging you double for tea!” 

“Hey hey, unfair!” Bow said sternly, although his voice crack made it difficult to distinguish as such. 

Adora tried not to snicker as she went back behind the counter to grab a box of Ginger Tea, knowing it was a usual of Bow’s. 

He held out a bill with change before staring at the ready made cup. 

“Is that Ginger?” He asked, his smile more fraught then joyful. 

“Yes...” Adora said slowly. “Oh don’t tell me you wanna switch things up  _ now! _ ” 

He chuckled timidly. 

“What do you want?” Adora whined. 

Bow thought for a moment. “Green tea. It’s healthier.” 

“You know Glimmer maybe we should charge him extra.” Adora remarked as she crossed her arms. 

Bow splayed his hand quite theatrically onto his chest. The matter that it was genuine only intensified Glimmer’s and her own giggling. 

With a roll of her eyes Adora made Bow his green tea, forced him to tip generously and shoved them each out the door. 

“Thanks Bow for adding onto today’s list of crappy customers.” Adora mentioned as she locked the door from outside. 

“Any significant ones?” He asked, beeping his car. 

In her memory, one patron shined among the blur of ungrateful middle aged women. 

“This one girl. She didn’t even reply to my ‘good afternoon’.” Adora said as she climbed into the back seat. Fanning herself as the air conditioner had yet to have its full effect. 

“You always take that to heart.” Glimmer responded tiredly, putting her feet upon the dash. 

“Hey hey, no coffee stained shoes on my car!” Bow reprimanded as he tugged Glimmer’s knees away. 

With a sigh Glimmer removed her feet and turned to face Adora. “They just want their coffee, decency is the last thing on their mind.” 

Adora redid her ponytail as she stared out the window. “This girl was acting differently. As if she was  _ trying  _ to be fussy.” 

Adora winced at the image of her patronizing smile, the way her different colored eyes leered, somehow knowing the intentions behind Adora’s own. 

“It could’ve been just a bad day for her.” Bow mentioned as he made a left turn onto the highway. 

“Maybe…” Adora trailed. “Or she’s just a bitch.”

Both Glimmer and Bow laughed heartily at Adora’s statement, prompting Adora to chuckle as well.

“It could be both.” Bow said, checking his mirrors and meeting Adora’s eyes through the rear one. 

“True. So how was your day?” Adora asked. 

“Good good.” Bow nodded. “Though my summer courses feel pointless.” 

“Your Dad’s just don’t want you to slack your way through break.” Glimmer said with a hand on his shoulder. 

“I know I know.” Bow looked at his girlfriend briefly. “But honestly I’m not even sure if I wanna continue next semester.” 

Adora shot up from her place as much as one could with a seat-belt on. 

“What?!” She gasped. 

Glimmer shot her a critical look. 

Adora apologized quickly before focusing. “But I thought you loved UT?” 

Bow tightened his grip on the wheel. “I do. But I’d rather attend an institute of technology rather than continue with History.” 

Adora laid back against the seat. “Fair. You’re only going to be beginning your major this upcoming semester anyway.” She kept her voice level despite the news gravitating all the discontent from today. 

She thought again of the girl,  _ Catra  _ supposedly. 

Maybe if she ever returned Adora could foster an apology. Not for Adora to initiate but rather to accept. 

Then again it wasn’t her responsibility. Shitty customers were shitty customers, regardless of the employee. At least that’s what Angella told her. 

Maybe one day her pride will get the better of her.

“Adora, do you want us to drop you off at home?” Glimmer asked, her voice at a distant level. 

“Sure.” Adora answered absently. 

The orange of the sky had veins of purple, highlighting the clouds as if they were bruises in the sky. Still and steady injuries that’ll only fade with the rise of the setting sun.

“Do you guys have plans tonight?” Adora posed, watching the lampposts speed by rhythmically. 

They both hummed in the affirmative, their bodies perking up. “Not so much  _ plans _ , as it is just a plan to stay in and watch a movie.” Bow said. “Do you want to join us?”

Adora smiled thinly at the offer. “Not tonight. I feel a little drained, and this weather isn’t helping. But thanks.” 

“Suit yourself.” Glimmer said as she shrugged off her purple flannel, leaving her in a pink vest. 

The rest of the journey was filled by Bow’s Spotify playlist. It didn’t have much consistency, ranging from seventies rock to some arbitrary hit from last week. 

“Ooh I love this song!” Bow squealed, turning up the volume dial. 

Adora heard the familiar rhythm of ‘ _ bad idea _ ’ by Girl in Red. She chuckled slightly. 

“You listen to ‘Girl in Red’, Bow?” Adora mentioned tauntingly. 

He let out a sharp breath of laughter. “Sweater Weather, actually.” He pointed aimlessly upwards. 

Soon enough, they reached Adora’s apartment. A large, gray modest building that thankfully didn’t have mold. (At least not always) 

She took out her keys, unlocked the door and walked gradually up the stairs, her knees close to giving out. 

Scents of weed and sounds of a bass entered the hall and her senses. Even more so as she opened the door to find her roommate puffing a cloud and flipping through her phone. 

“Sup.” Mermista greeted her monotonously. 

“Hey.” Adora waved as she removed her shoes. “We got any food?” 

“Don’t you work at a cafè?” Mermista inquired, eyes still glued to whatever was on her screen. 

“It’s too sugary. You know I can’t eat that no matter how much I want to.” Adora said as she opened the fridge to find leftover Subway. 

“Whatever. You can have my sub-“ Mermista began, looking up. “Or just take it, sure.” 

“Sorry...” Adora grinned sheepishly through a sandwich filled mouth. “I’m gonna go take a nap. Hope that’s okay.” 

“Have fun.” Mermista said dully, saluting Adora with her phone, granting her a glimpse of an Instagram feed. 

Adora saluted back and practically plummeted into her room. The slam of the door muffled by her ears against the white pillow. 

She groaned tiredly, face down clumsily reaching for her phone before flipping over. It of course slipped through her jaded hands and onto her forehead. 

“ _ Ow.”  _ She murmured. 

Alas she was given another reason to close her eyes and forget the day of today. Shitty days were shitty days, no matter the circumstances. At least that’s what Perfuma told her. (She didn’t phrase it as crudely of course but still…) 

A scroll through the media wouldn’t do her any good. That she knew. 

She stared away from the beguiling icons of her socials for a moment. The sky was darker, yet still orange and traced with purple. It’s bruises fading into something more fatal, warning the earth to be even more alert. 

Therefore, shutting her eyes wouldn’t do her any good either. That she guessed. 

Her thumbs shook, whether from exhaustion or disquiet it didn’t quite matter. They’ll be steadied the same way. 

She opened Instagram, immediately went to the search bar, and began to type a name she  _ should _ be working to forget. 

Finding her wasn’t hard, she did have a distinctive face after all. Dark freckles, sharp teeth, different colored eyes…

“Catra.” Adora accidentally said out loud. 

Her feed wasn’t entirely exciting. Maybe due to the joviality it failed to provide. It rather displayed an odd pattern of events. One of three years ago at some gathering that involved poker, and the next post being one of three months ago. Consisting of a slide of posts that seemed too professional to be on any personal page. 

She stopped herself before instinctively liking the most recent post. One of her sitting on some roof at dusk as if she was starring in some ‘ _ Coming of Age’ _ film. 

_ Ugh.  _ “Try-hard.” Adora heard herself say. 

She glared at the setting sun in the photo, stupidly having striking resemblance to the one outside her window. 

A knock broke her free. 

“Adora?” Mermista’s voice broke through. 

“Come in.” She replied, thumbs still scrolling through Catra’s feed. 

Mermista opened the door steadily, a joint between her fingers. “Seahawk is picking me up in like…” She checked her phone. “Twenty minutes, so I’ll see you later I guess.” 

“Wait.” Adora stopped her. “Didn’t you guys break up?” Adora propped herself onto her elbows. 

Mermista groaned. “Yes but he has this classy new car and I wanna see it.” She sounded more displeased than eager. 

Shooting her a captitious look, Adora stood and held out her hand in the silent request to see the phone. 

Mermista understood and scrolled until revealing the so-called ‘’classy‘’ vehicle. 

It’s reputation held well, given Seahawk’s taste in cars. He always decorated them to a point of atrocity. 

“Still…” Adora began. “You’re gonna hang out with him because he has a nice new car?” 

Mermista palmed her face. “When you put it like that…” 

“Sorry.” Adora said suddenly with a puff of air. “It’s not my business.” She folded her arms self-consciously.

Mermista seemed to be cognizing her own intentions. “It’s not like we’re getting back together…” 

Adora stared at her questioningly. 

“Okay. I’m gonna go.” Mermista began with finality, although awkwardly announced her plan to exit.

She left the apartment quickly, as if she knew her own body might betray her. 

Adora’s body was quick to betray her as well. As her muscles ached to rest, but her schedule had other plans. 

It was seven-thirty. And Adora  _ should’ve _ been finished with three sets of crunches as of now. 

She sighed, walking towards her closet and of course banging her knee on a dresser along the way. 

“ _ Shit. _ ” She hissed. Prolonging her routine even further by holding in her knee, pressurizing the pain. 

If she had a list of things she currently fancied, crunches would be the last. The first would probably be a way to cut today short. As her bad luck should’ve run out much earlier. 

She dressed out of her day clothes and into her sweats, deciding that today’s drill will be minimal. 

It didn’t end up that way, as after thirty squats she decided that only ten more would be enough. 

After a workout that should’ve been more brief, she entered her room, making sure to purposefully evade the dresser. 

She was on her way to grab a towel for a shower when her phone rang. The horrible tone she shouldn’t have ever set blaring loudly. 

It was Mermista, funnily enough. 

“Hey.” A tired voice drawled through the line. 

“It’s only been two hours.” Adora said as she took off her sweats. 

“Yeah, but I’m bored.” 

Adora sighed. “What happened to the ‘classy’ car?” 

“Got boring after like, the first fifteen minutes.” Mermista sounded as if she was reclining. 

“So come home.” Adora spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Yeah...but now I’m kinda interested in if any of these dudes will buy me a drink.”

“I’m confused. Are you bored or not?” Adora paused in her efforts to close the bathroom door. 

Mermista paused. “Both. And tired, I’ll be home soon.” 

“Okay...be safe.” Adora said with a huff and hung up before leaning against the sink. 

She stared at her sweaty reflection. The flyaways in her hair were more distinguished than the actual ponytail. 

She retracted the holder and felt the tendrils fall pathetically onto her shoulders. Grease encompassed her fingers as she ran them through her now free scalp. She grimaced, prompting her to avert her gaze from her disheveled appearance. 

After undressing from her sweats and adjusting the temperature of the water, Adora stepped inside the shower. 

It was ridiculous, how good it felt. How now only this 

moment of the day lacked unease. 

She cleaned her hair and body furiously. Letting the warm water trickle down. Adora’s breath soon became even, and her eyes were demanding to remain shut. 

Her head leant against the shower wall, the ability to stand upright without support became more and more difficult. She felt envious of the water settling on the floor. 

The jet, the wall, the soap, everything touching her body soon felt all too far away and began to blur. 

The weight was far too early alleviating from her shoulders. She could hear her weakening thoughts scold her body for not crumbling at the proper time nor place. 

It was enough to shoot her eyes open. The slight discomfort ruined any of the past contrary. And she was back to square one. 

Stepping out of the shower and into the cold, Adora’s arms shiveringly reached for a hair towel. She wrapped it around her head and stepped out into the hall. The steam paving her way and trailing behind her. 

Her phone rang again. 

“Hello?” She said. 

“Adora, hey.”

It was Mermista, sounding unlike herself. 

“Hi. What did you do?” She didn’t bother dawdling. 

“I’m kinda...drunk...oh and I forgot my keys.”

She wasn’t sure if she should let out the groan bubbling in her throat. 

“Alright. I’ll buzz you in.” Adora said, putting on her night-shirt.

“No no.” She slurred. “Can you help me?” 

Adora grabbed the phone away from her ear and stared at it. Mermista’s winking profile photo staring back.

“Where is Seahawk?” She asked, concerned. 

“Left. I told him I was fine.” 

This time Adora did groan. “I’m on my way.”

Lifting a hoodie over her head and flip-flops on her feet, Adora grabbed her keys and walked out the door, choleric all the while. 

Her hair dripped, dampening her hoodie. The cold hallway did nothing to soothe the uncomfortable feeling. 

She saw Mermista leaning her face against the door, the pattern of her fingerprints visible against the glass. 

“Adora…” She muttered drunkily. 

Adora said nothing as she grabbed Mermista fiercely by her shoulders and led her up the stairs, ignoring the odd and strangely sexual comments as they walked. 

She noticed Mermista cover her mouth and garble, knees buckling as they reached their floor. 

Awoken with panic, Adora raced to their door and fumbled with the keys, almost throwing Mermista into the bathroom and above the toilet, immediately lifting her blue hair away. 

It wasn’t pleasant. 

“I hope the nice car was worth it.” Adora scolded as Mermista wiped her mouth. 

She responded by puking more. Adora swallowed her convulsions. 

“No. But the guy who bought me the drink was cute.” Mermista croaked. 

Adora rolled her eyes. “Seahawk didn’t mind?” She asked genuinely. 

Mermista shook her head. “Well, at least not at first.”

Adora decided to let the conversation end there. As Mermista’s mouth wasn’t necessarily inclined towards anything cogent at the moment. 

“You’re okay to shower?” Adora said as she placed a hand on Mermista’s shoulder. 

“Fine.” She sat up. “Or I’ll just go to bed. I’m fucking drained.”

Adora chuckled before helping Mermista up and to her room. She brought her a glass of water, the next moment filled with light snores. 

Relief and jealousy pervaded her. 

Was getting hammered the only way to fall asleep so easily? 

She waved away the question, entered her room and removed her hoodie and shoes. The window caught her attention once more. 

There wasn’t a hint of orange, or purple. The sky was now past this point of fresh bruises or wounds. Settling into a state past any anticipation. 

She couldn’t see the stars. She couldn’t sneak her way into tomorrow, she just had to wait until today was done. 

It was night, yet somehow far from over. 

She switched off her light and flipped onto the bed, wishing with a shut of her eyes that the morning will greet her soon. 

Just as her eyes pictured darkness, a specific pair prowled through. 

Different colors. Glaring, tauntingly, testing her. 

She won’t break. 

Hopefully this determination will be the only thing following her into tomorrow. 


	2. All Petty, All Unwarranted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Her scrunched up fists begged to wield into the wall. To let out some of the anger brimming within her. But she couldn’t. 
> 
> She won’t break."
> 
> It won't matter whether she is angry or not, as Catra seems to inevitably always sink lower. It won't matter other she is kind or not, as Catra seems to bother everyone. 
> 
> One girl in particular, (or maybe not even) seems to be bothered by Catra as well. Although this girl has funny hair, and seems awfully offended by something Catra hardly remembers. Now Catra is stuck between feeling amused and regretful. 
> 
> She hopes it has no significance, as nothing in Catra's life ever does.

“I was thinking about going on a diet. Should I go on a diet?”

“Do whatever you want Scorpia.” 

Scorpia didn’t seem to internalize the bitter response as such. There was a rather glint in her eyes. As if the remark rather earned the title of compliment. 

Catra rolled her eyes and continued staring at the email in front of her. 

_ Catra,  _

_ Your recent report has been received and is currently under revision.  _

_ -Octavia _

_ Assistant Head of Public Relations _

_ Horde Enterprises / Tampa Division _

The single phrase was read three more times. 

_ What the fuck does that even mean?  _ She thought with a scowl. 

It had been three days since she filed the report. She had to repair Scorpia’s mishap of delivering files to incorrect departments. PR was delayed, and Catra had to fix it... For some reason. 

“Catra.” Her head perked at the call. 

It was Lonnie. 

_ Terrific _ . 

“Do you have the transaction history of the company’s card? Someone in marketing complained.” Lonnie asked. 

Catra narrowed her eyes. “Complained about what?” 

“Small, pointless purchases.” Her tone was cold. 

Their mutual stares were threatening. Catra could see through her peripherals Scorpia watching them with concern. 

“If it’s small then why does it matter?” Catra spat. 

“Cause it’ll build up. Obviously.” Lonnie stated condescendingly. 

“Listen, if you’re getting ideas, drop them. Your word here is no greater than mine.” Catra said patronizingly as she fixed her black sleeve. 

Scorpia suddenly came between them, interrupting Lonnie’s upcoming retort. 

“Hey guys it’s not a big deal! Whoever used the card probably regrets it and is now paying for their crimes.” Scorpia said seriously before pausing. “Ha ha! I made a joke. Get it?” 

Catra and Lonnie blinked, their correlative wrath now judgement and confusion. 

“ _ Paying  _ for it! Get it?” Scorpia guffawed at her supposed ‘’joke‘’. 

Catra sighed and rolled her eyes before reverting them to the screen. 

_ Your recent report has been received and is currently under revision.  _

It was probably a lie. No one ever bothered to read her reports regardless of significance. 

“By the way Catra,” Lonnie began churlishly. “Shadow Weaver wants to speak with you.” 

Catra felt her eyes widen and freeze. “About what?” She said as carelessly as she could. 

“The small purchases.” Lonnie crossed her arms. 

“I didn’t do anything!” 

“Hey! I’m just the messenger. Take it up with her!” 

Lonnie uncrossed her arms and left the cubicle, leaving Scorpia and Catra back to their pointless tasks. 

“Oh don’t worry Catra, I’m sure Shadow Weaver just wants to check up on you.” Scorpia said in a voice that was supposedly reassuring. 

“That’s what I’m worried about!” Catra grabbed her -much needed trimmed- hair. 

Scorpia gave her an awkward grin. Catra groaned in irritation before nervously stalking off to her supervisor’s office. 

The walk wasn’t long, fortunately on the same floor, only a few corridors away. When she arrived at the slightly open door, she rapped on it three times. 

The room was heavily dimmed. She saw Shadow Weaver slowly turn around from her bulletin board. She seemed disappointed, as if expecting someone else even though it was she who instigated this meeting. 

“Catra.” She said plainly with a hint of ice. 

“You asked to see me?” Catra swallowed her shivers.

“I’m aware of your recent conduct.”

Catra gulped. 

“Spending corporate money on leisure.” Shadow Weaver continued. 

In Catra’s opinion, this was all an overreaction. A small mistake, an insignificant shortfall of self-control. There was no need for Shadow Weaver’s theatrics. 

“It wasn’t-“ 

“Silence!” Shadow Weaver hissed. “I’m aware of how small the purchase was.” 

“Then what should it matter?” Catra asked a tad more disrespectfully than planned. 

Shadow Weaver paused. Her silence awfully forewarning. 

“You obviously aren’t ready to understand simple math Catra.” Shadow Weaver pressed her fingers together. “Unless you begin listening to your associates and the explanations for their frustrations, only then can I even begin approaching the idea of promoting you.” 

Catra hid her clenched fists, feeling her nails pierce her palms. It was a tiny blunder, Shadow Weaver’s posed threat didn’t feel warranted. 

“So what? You’re gonna send me back to taking down lunch orders?” Catra said somewhat sarcastically. 

“Yes, actually.” 

Catra felt her eyebrows meet her hair. “You can’t be serious.” 

“As death itself.” Shadow Weaver said firmly, threading her fingers together. 

Scrunching up her eyes, Catra looked away, hoping to not give Shadow Weaver the satisfaction of her indignancy. 

Her scrunched up fists begged to wield into the wall. To let out some of the anger brimming within her. But she couldn’t. 

She won’t break. 

Shadow Weaver turned back around and opened her drawer to remove a notepad. She handed it to Catra, who took it with reluctant hands. 

“Off you go.” Shadow Weaver said as if she were talking to a child.

Catra’s eyes narrowed further before turning around, using every bit of effort to not slam the door. 

Her stomps on the tile floor of the hallway were pathetic compared to how drastic they should’ve been.

She was so close, so fucking close. And now rather than glory, she was holding a notepad in her hands. 

She walked around her main area, preparing to jot down orders when Rogelio asked where they were ordering from. 

“Ooh ooh how about that Plumeria place?” Scorpia suggested. “Probably better for my diet y’a know?”

“What exactly  _ is  _ your diet?” Catra asked skeptically. 

Scorpia stroked her own chin in thought. “Everything in moderation?” She stated unsurly. 

Catra let her shoulders fall. “How does Brightmoon Café sound?” She asked the group. 

There was a collective agreement, more or less. Catra thought she might’ve heard someone object but disregarded it. 

She wrote down various orders. Sandwiches, wraps, soups, a salad for Scorpia, and of course coffee. Although at the moment, Catra didn’t feel very hungry. She settled for a few pastries, having no concern for nutrition. 

She sat at her desk, holding her phone to her ear as she made the long order and was told a deliverer will arrive in twenty minutes. 

It was dehumanizing. As if she was lower than an intern. As if Shadow Weaver kept her around solely as this rookie to beat, whether for twisted amusement, or as an example of failed employees. 

Maybe she deserved it. Maybe Shadow Weaver was right. Maybe she  _ didn’t _ really ever listen to her associates’ ‘’ _ Explanations for frustrations _ ‘’. 

But who would, when one's associates were Lonnie and Scorpia?

She held her phone tightly in her hands. The logo of the café’s website became a blur of purple and blue. Later, it dinged in her palm, brightening the tint of the graphic. 

She held it to her ear and uttered a simple. ‘ _ Hello?’ _

“Catra, there’s a delivery girl here for you.” The familiar voice of the lobby attendant said on the line. 

Catra sighed. “Coming.”

She sat up and walked towards the elevelator, passing Lonnie on the way who glared at her. Catra glared right back, somehow even further. 

The elevator dinged and opened. Catra stepped inside and selected the lobby level. She gripped the sides of the bars, wishing she had enough strength to rip them off the walls. 

Just to break something, as she refused to let herself do as such. 

The elevator opened and Catra noticed a figure at the main door, carrying bags with the purple and blue logo. She silently strided over, reaching for the bags. 

“It’s you. Catra.” 

She looked up, a blonde girl slightly taller than her stared at Catra in utter bemusement. 

“Excuse me?”

The girl sputtered. “You- you don’t…” 

This was thoroughly bewildering.

“I’m sorry do I know you?” Catra said maybe a slight more condescendingly than suitable. 

The woman suddenly scoffed. “Ugh I should've known. I bet this is how you treat all baristas. I bet all service workers too.” 

And she dropped the bags to a nearby coffee table. Catra wasn’t sure if she should’ve felt more confused or concerned. 

“What? Who the hell are you?” Was all Catra managed. 

The blonde girl deflated a tiny bit. “You really don’t remember do you?” 

Catra studied her. She wasn’t sure how she impacted this stranger in such a way where she herself remained unaffected. 

Her hair was in a ponytail, and had a strange  _ floof _ or...whatever above her forehead. It seemed like an intentional addition to the hair-do. 

Catra almost laughed until she remembered finding the exact same style amusing before. 

“Wait…” Catra said, pointing. 

The  _ floof _ girl perked up. 

“You go to UT right?” Catra asked with a sneer. 

The girl seemed taken aback by the question before narrowing her eyes in suspicion. “Yes...why…?” 

Catra laughed. “The soccer team. Adora right?”

She nodded timorously. 

“Didn’t you guys get creamed last season?” Catra taunted. 

The girl, Adora, reddened at the tease. 

“It was an unfair game!” She said furiously, suddenly speaking as if Catra was the next available target for her frustrations. 

Disregarding the odd familier treatment, Catra laughed. Adora seemed to blush further. 

“Alright Adora, I’m sure. Thanks for the laugh. I needed it.” Catra said as she caught her breath. 

Adora suddenly stood in between Catra and the bags. “So, UT? Nothing else?” Adora asked vaguely. 

“Huh?” Catra uttered, straightening up. 

Adora had a thoughtful expression before she reached into her pocket to grab something that resembled a bunched up piece of fabric. 

It was a cap however, with the café graphic embroidered in the center. Adora placed it on her head, covering the odd bump of hair. 

Catra blinked.  _ Oh shit.  _

“Oh…” She said with the careless disappointment that didn’t exist within her. 

Adora huffed and crossed her arms, cap still on. “Yeah, finally.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Listen Blondie-” 

Adora’s eyes darted towards her swiftly. 

Catra however didn’t relent. “I’m just gonna go. Thanks for the delivery.” She said smugly. “See you next semester.” 

The threatening gaze plastered on Adora’s face shifted into a skeptical one. “What year are you?” 

Catra paused. “Why?” 

Adora didn’t respond, rather stared at her hands. 

After eyeing her for a few moments, Catra spoke up. “Entering third.” She said carefully. “And you?”

“Same.” 

Catra smirked and picked up the bags. Turning around swiftly, she walked towards the elevator and signaled it with her elbow. Glancing back once more and seeing Adora’s ponytail wave as she strode towards the parking lot. 

Catra couldn’t see her expression, nor her mannerisms, as the bright summer sky glared its rays over any outlines. 

This girl was...odd. Odd because of...well everything she said. But as well as the fact that she remembered. It was odd that Catra remembered as well, (of course with a nudge) although maybe it’ll break away, similarly to the actual encounter. 

But as she reached her floor, a different memory arose. And as she handed out everyone’s lunch, she couldn’t help but think about how typical this might soon become. 

Shadow Weaver, Lonnie, Adora had all managed to remind Catra of something. 

That she had done something wrong.

But their receptions to whatever they claimed Catra to be doing were all akin to one another. All petty, all unwarranted, all theatrical responses to some shitty show hardly anyone attended.

And Adora was in the nature of everyone else, she was just another person who was bothered by Catra. 

Catra ate her pastries in mostly silence, until Scorpia came over with her salad and complained in the most cheery way about how empty it made her feel. 

Catra didn’t believe that any dessert could change that, and she was living proof. 

“So if you hate it, don’t eat it.” Catra said as she sipped her coffee. 

“Yeah but sometimes you gotta do things you hate to get better y’a know?” Scorpia announced in a tone that didn’t relate to the gravity of her statement. 

Catra stared at her and sneered. “So making my life miserable will make me ‘’better‘’?”

“No, but we  _ know  _ that healthy food is better.” Scorpia said, still smiling.

“So then, what?” Catra put down her cup. “No questions necessary?” 

“Exactly!” Scorpia expressed loudly, flicking a piece of lettuce. “Oops.” She added quietly, and fetched the stray vegetable. 

“Good to know eating salads help you find enlightenment.” Catra smirked as she resumed her sipping. 

“Hmm...maybe…” Scorpia muttered. “But I still think donuts taste better.” 

Catra shrugged and opened her laptop. Refreshing the email from earlier. As expected, a response was still yet to be found, or even made. She sat, more stiffly and stared at her screen. Wishing maybe that what she was asked for was something that would sanction an answer, but her inbox remained empty. 

“Do you wanna get a drink after work today?” Scorpia asked suddenly. 

Catra’s eyes remained on the screen. “Not really.” 

“Aww c’mon wildcat, I know it’ll be fun-“

“I said no.” Catra stated firmly, grasping her now empty cup. 

She didn’t wait for Scorpia to express whether an apology or persistence. She closed her laptop and left her desk, making her way down the hall. She needed a walk, whatever the fuck that meant. 

Eventually she ambled through a plain hall, with one of the walls being a long set of windows, displaying downtown and the Tampa riverwalk. It wasn't very crowded, probably due to the dimming weather. The sky was growing colder from earlier today. It now a pale and cloudy display of nothing. It would probably rain later, which Catra hated. 

“I hope you’re not dawdling.” A voice interrupted. 

It was Shadow Weaver,  _ wonderfully  _ enough. 

“Because I don’t believe that would benefit your current position.” She continued. 

Catra fought the urge to roll her eyes. “I did what you asked.” She said. 

Shadow Weaver made to stand next to Catra. “Good. I hope now you’re on the way to repairing and learning from your errors.” 

It didn't sound as if it came from any place of sincerity. Rather just another sentence of condemnation. 

Catra just wanted the day to end, even if tomorrow won’t be any different. 

“Are you really demoting me so low?” Catra asked more sadly than she expected. 

“You could become greater, but your preventable mistakes are holding you back. Therefore, why should I differ?” 

It was hardly a question, or a mere suggestion. It was as if she was rooted in making sure Catra would never gain anything or reach higher. As if making sure Catra’s incompetencies remained as such was the sole objective of her job. Ensuring failure with every meeting, task, and conversation. 

“Get back to work, we don’t need any more careless blunders.” Shadow Weaver uttered coldly. 

Catra almost hissed. With one last glance at the graying sky and waning sun, she turned on her heel and walked defeatedly back to her workspace. 

Catra worked mindlessly for the next few hours, making herself coffee and refreshing her email more times than necessary. 

She debated actually striding into Octavia’s workspace and demanding a review. However it would most likely result in an even lower demotion. 

The clock read four-fifty five, although the hands now moved ridiculously slowly. Dragging out the last five minutes of the day into what felt like hours. 

Catra felt a headache intumesce, and she palmed her forehead while painfully glancing at the clock. 

Five o’clock. Finally. 

She wasted no time or goodbyes, grabbed her laptop and shoulder bag and departed. 

Catra dashed and grabbed the closing elevator doors, slightly startling the people inside of it. She didn’t bother apologizing. If she opened her mouth at all at the moment, an apology definitely wouldn't be what egressed. 

She swiftly exited the elevator as soon as the doors widened, and sped walk out of the building. Her apartment wasn’t very far from where she worked but she didn’t feel like strolling, especially since the clouds appeared ready to burst. 

A clap of thunder shivered the sky and Catra almost yelped. She immediately retracted her phone to summon an Uber, trying to avoid the incoming raindrops from landing on her screen. 

‘ _Four minutes_ ’ it read. So Catra waited, although under the canopy of the entrance of the building. She hated the rain and everything it involved. 

She checked her phone once again, wiping the liquid that magnified and blurred the name and licence plate of the car that was now around the corner. 

It was a dude, named ‘Seahawk’ who had a  _ Hyundai Sonata  _ in a bright blue color. Catra had no idea what a  _ Hyundai Sonata  _ looked like at all but she assumed the beeping in the lot correlated to it somehow.

She jumped into the backseat. “Catra?” The driver, who had an old fashioned moustache asked. 

“Yep.” She said simply. 

On the way he asked her questions about her life and work. Catra replied in bitter one worded answers. Hoping the pop of her lips in the word “ _ Yup _ ” discerned that she  _ really  _ wasn’t itching for any conversation. 

Seahawk didn’t seem to catch on, and began speaking in awe of his car, which was supposedly new. It’d be funny if he crashed, as he kept turning his head towards her as he spoke. 

“My last car caught on fire. It was sorta my fault.” He said. 

Catra didn’t care enough to feel unsafe. She also didn’t care enough to reply. 

“But don’t worry, I doubt any fire will catch when we’re in this rain.” He then laughed at his supposed joke. 

Catra stared out the window for the remaining duration of the trip, watching the tiny little rivers race down the glass. Obscuring the streets and sea of umbrellas, speeding legs peeking out from underneath. 

She didn’t have any umbrella with her, so when the car stopped in front of her apartment, she walked uncomfortably and rapidly inside. 

Living only on the second floor was a fortunate fact that was only renowned as such in this specific situation. She plopped down onto her black leather couch and pulled out her phone. There was a text from Scorpia displayed. 

_ Forwarded: Invite.  _

_ ‘What’s this? _ ’ Catra texted back. 

‘ _ Double invited me to their birthday at this bar called Ciro’s next week. And I get a plus one.’  _

There was a smiley-face emoji after the message. 

Catra’s fingers wobbled over the keys before clicking them. 

‘ _ Do you think they even want me there? _ ’ 

The ellipses bubbles came up, a message soon replacing it. 

‘ _ I’m sure they do. _ ’ Another smiley-face. 

‘ _ What’s in it for me? _ ’ 

‘ _ Fun times!!!’  _

Catra rolled her eyes. ‘ _ Good booze? _ ’

‘ _ It’s supposed to be this nice bar so yeah. _ ’ 

Catra breathed deeply before typing her response. ‘ _ Fine. _ ’ 

She placed her phone on her chest and heard a ding. Scorpia had sent celebratory type emoji’s before saying she needed to make dinner. 

Catra closed her eyes and tried to ignore the sound of pattering against the window. Its reputation of soothing not holding up in the slightest when it came to her. 

Catra has had her share of shitty days of course. But she couldn’t help but feel as if maybe it was  _ because  _ of her. 

Her own mistakes. Her own insolence that nobody ever bothered to take into consideration. Because that’s just who Catra was. 

A  _ bitch _ . 

A dumb bitch who was tired and hated the rain. 

Her roommate wasn’t home to be the brunt of any burden, so Catra stalked through the fridge shamelessly. Leftover pizza seemed alright, and the half gallon of sprite looked inviting as well. 

As she ate and binged Netflix her mind traveled elsewhere. To all the obvious places, the highlights of her day. Shadow Weaver, Octavia, Lonnie, that dumb blonde girl with the hilarious ponytail. 

Catra felt her lips slowly perk up at the memory of the  _ floof _ . 

She decided to focus on the amusement it gave her as she made her way to the shower. She remembered the name, ‘ _ Adora _ ’ and how irked she had been over Catra’s etiquette...or lack thereof. 

She remembered seeing her in the field, ponytail waving as she threw her hands in the air frustratedly. 

_ “Foul! _ ” She had kept on yelling. But her coach benched her, leaving her helpless to argue with any referee. 

Catra wanted to express sympathy, although she also wanted to laugh. It was odd, just like Adora was. 

Catra’s shower was short, and it didn’t help her feel any better. She decided to watch a few more episodes of her show (Night Stalker) before actually going to bed. Her roommate had yet to show, yet Catra didn’t care enough to take advantage of her solitude. 

She simply watched mindlessly, working to tune out the rain. It was supposed to be ongoing, wonderfully enough. 

It fell harder, and Catra grimaced at the rumbling thunder and flashing lighting, wishing for it to be like today, and simply end before bothering her any further. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd like to call these the first introductory chapters. As now that we've established their individual lives and settings, the next chapter can we now focus on these two finally having their lives intertwine. 
> 
> So, stay tuned ;)


	3. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was a feeling that the voice induced. A sense of offense, of this very familiar and very specific wrath that Adora couldn’t help but ruminate on. 
> 
> She looked up, and if god came down and told her that public space was an unsuitable place to punch someone, she simply wouldn’t care."
> 
> There are enough reasons for Adora to not be bothered, and yet she holds onto something not even close to countering all those reasons. 
> 
> Because now she isn't just angry, she's...curious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for the long update! 
> 
> College has been kicking my ass, but I managed to scrap this up! 
> 
> Enjoy!

She yelped, legs slightly flailing as a loud ring startled her. 

“Hello?” Mermista answered. 

Adora could hear slight warbling on the other end. Mermista then groaned after a muffled voice broke from the phone. 

“So then when?” Mermista said, giving Adora a look as she placed a hand on her hip. 

Remaining on the couch, Adora played with a corner of the armrest. Awkwardly waiting for the conversation to end and the questions to be answered. She looked at the hemp stained grinder on the coffee table in front of her, tempted to roll a joint before leaving. 

Although she wasn’t sure when exactly that would be, as Mermista remained on the line, speaking vaguely. 

“Yeah she’s chill.” Mermista turned absently. 

Adora assumed she was the subject of the assessment. 

“Fine. Half an hour you said?” 

Head perking, Adora stood up, arms gesturing for permission to assemble her routine. Mermista waved in the go ahead before returning to responding to the call one-wordedly.

Sticking up her thumbs in thanks, Adora grabbed a towel from the closet and raced to the shower, knowing she only had thirty minutes. 

Although as she stood beneath the water, letting it rain over her hair, Adora wondered why she was even rushing at all. 

As she wasn’t eager to leave, she was simply bored. 

Bored of another slightly shitty day. 

It could’ve been worse, all things considered. As no milk was spilled and only  _ two _ grown people asked to speak to Angella. 

She tried washing the unpleasant memories away by fiercely scrubbing her shampoo. Pressuring her blunt nails through her roots when a strange tension within her compelled her towards wishing for a sting. 

It probably stemmed from boredom, so she occupied her thoughts with some of today’s rather gratifying memories. 

By remembering the car ride home, Bow’s jokes and Glimmer’s laughter. How ending the day was somehow the best part of it. 

_ Knock knock.  _

Adora once again yelped in the sudden sound. 

“What?!” She called out. 

“You’ve been in there for too long...are you okay?” Mermista’s muffled voice exclaimed. 

Adora winced as some shampoo leaked into her eye, giving her the sting she strangely wanted.

“Totally fine!” 

She made to quicken her pace, ignoring the burn in her eyes as she finished her shower. 

In time she exited the steam-filled bathroom, tripping suddenly as she met an impatient Mermista standing by the door to oddly greet her. 

“Do you wanna smoke before we leave?” Mermista asked simply. 

Adora gave it a thought. “No, we’ll be drinking anyway right?” 

Mermista shot her a questioning look. 

“What?” Adora uttered weakly. 

“I’m getting special permission from Double to get you in here tonight.” Mermista said sternly. “You can’t be getting all blind drunk if you’re a guest.” 

Adora gulped. “Noted.”

“Just, don’t be that lame girl under twenty-one who takes advantage.” 

“At all?” Adora questioned. 

“Well-“ Mermista’s stern look faded into a muddled one. “I mean-...a little... But I don’t wanna regret bringing you!”

Adora nodded before entering her room, shivering from the lack of clothes. She brushed her hair and put it up into her ponytail and laid out different outfits on her bed, debating. 

Maybe the bright red pants were too loud for her cami back vest. She went with the look anyway, as she could distantly hear Mermista’s efforts to leave. 

“What’s the weather for tonight?” She asked as she walked out, fixing her ponytail. 

“About seventy.” Mermista stared at her screen before meeting Adora’s eyes in the hall mirror. “Your hair is fine, stop fussing” 

Adora grunted at the comment when a ding went off from Mermista’s hand.

“He’s here.” Mermista said as she stared at the notification. 

They walked out of the building quietly, only to be greeted lustily as they stepped outside. 

“Ah! Mermista my sweet!” Seahawk said as he welcomed them into his car. The inside was stupidly extravagant, with incongruous colored lights and seat comforters.

Adora sat in the back and buckled herself, remembering that Seahawk could tend to be a reckless driver. 

“How far is the drive?” Mermista asked, queuing the songs in Seahawk’s playlist. Adora was grateful for that, as her taste in music was much more preferable. 

Seahawk gave a vague answer of ten to twenty minutes. Adora rather’d it be the longer route, as she was beginning to marginally regret not deliberately missing the ride by ‘’accidentally‘’ prolonging her shower. 

Adora blocked out the banter between the bizarre couple, who seemed to never interact outside of some specific bash or affair. She was beginning to believe Mermista invited her for the sole reason of not being alone with Seahawk.

She saved the notion as a conversation for later. 

Or maybe not at all, as their relationship wasn't her responsibility. 

“Adora, Adora?”

She turned her head away from the darkening sky. “Yeah?” 

“I said ‘don’t get lost’.” Mermista ordered. 

Adora nodded, watching them pull into an underground lot. There were palm trees and small lamps decorating the wooden entrance with hellenistic designs on the sides. The place was titled “ _ Enchanted Grotto _ ” and had a sign on the door that said “ _ Please knock and speakeasy _ .” 

Adora smiled, hoping the guests upholded the polite request. She had enough disdain for today.

A man with sandy colored hair allowed them through, gesturing their welcome to intimate music lightly bouncing off the brick walls. The low bluish-ish light emphasizing the strange ‘’exclusive, mystery‘’ atmosphere. 

She followed Mermista towards what appeared to be a back room. It was surrounded by couches, occupied by strangers, who were occupied by toxins of all sorts. 

Although the room was mainly yellow, the guests made it feel otherwise. She was now glad her red pants didn't protrude as much as she feared it might've. 

Looking around, she noticed a mirror for a wall, facing it’s portrait and painting plastered opposite. 

“Adora, you’ve met Double Trouble before, I remember.” Seahwak said as he pushed her towards the end of the room. There was a small booth, overpopulated with Double Trouble sitting in the middle, their hands curling as they gestured in conversation. 

“Hi.” She said feebly. 

Double stood up, ignoring the discomfort it brought the people adjacent to them. 

“Adora!” They said suspiciously amiably, lacing their fingers together. “So you’re the minor among us.” 

She almost recoiled. 

“Ah, ah!” They said as if telling a child to wait until dinner to eat. “No need for concern, Seahawk told me he was allowing you. Would you be here if I had any issues?” 

Adora gulped, trying to prevent her shoulders from constricting. “No I guess not.” She said shakily, looking down. 

“Enjoy your time Adora, it’s not everyday you have the pleasure of celebrating me.” 

It was now that Adora knew, she  _ definitely _ should’ve stayed home. 

Swallowing the urge to roll her eyes, she ambled over to the nearest bar table, planning to take advantage of Double Trouble’s suspicious generosity. 

Another yelp almost escaped her as something suddenly grasped her forearm, halting her. 

“Uhh, what are you doing?” 

It was Mermista, her droning tone countering the supposed baleful question. 

Glaring, Adora used her unshackled hand to give her occupied one the same freedom. 

“I won’t be getting plastered.” She said firmly, releasing from Mermista’s grip. “You know I hate that anyway.” She crossed her arms. 

Mermista gave her a cursory look. “Just, don’t be puking on the floor.” 

“I won’t be.” Adora said tiredly, hoping any alcohol she consumes will be worth all this scrutiny.

She sat at one of the bar counter-tops. A young man with blue hair poked out from underneath. 

“Uhh, hi.” Adora posed with a raise of her hand. “Can I get-” 

The blue haired man suddenly shook his hands frantically in dismissal. “I don’t work here!” He held a grey bottle in one of his shaking hands. 

“Oh…” Adora said feebly, “Then why are you there?”

He shrugged, seemingly rather nonchalant about the fact that Adora had caught him sneaking a whole ass bottle of liquor from the bar. 

“Peekablue!” A sudden distant voice yelled. Adora turned her head at the source of the sound. “About time!” Double Trouble had clapped their hands together in anticipation. 

Adora rolled her eyes before sighing as she bent over the counter. The responsibility of being the one serving the drinks once again fell on her shoulders, feeling it as she stretched and practically extended her whole body over the bar. 

She grazed her fingertips over a bluish bottle. It’s contents slightly swished as Adora’s index poked it. It was so close to falling into her hands if she could reach just a little further…

The bottle now collapsed into her palm, but Adora’s noise of triumph was suddenly replaced midway by a cry as her legs lost anchorage, and the rug of the floor hardly broke her fall. 

“Shit.” Adora muttered. Even with her head down, she knew her body was in a ridiculously embarrassing position. 

A feeling on the back of her knee gave her the motivation to pull herself off the floor. 

“Hey, when you’re done. Think I could get a Mojito?” A voice presumably belonging to the hand of her knee said. 

Adora stood up, dusting herself off. “Don’t work here.” She muttered stiffly. 

“Could I get one anyway?” 

Adora looked up. A dark-skinned girl with dreadlocks and a white shirt stood by the bar, arms crossed. 

“Whatever, I’ll make one myself.” The girl said, and climbed over swiftly. 

Adora looked at her carefully, her eyes widened when they were met. 

“Lonnie.” She said, a fist out. She nudged it further, prompting Adora to bump it. 

She did, although hesitantly. “You?” Lonnie asked. 

“Adora.” 

“Cool.”

“Yup.” She said as she held the blue bottle from earlier tightly in her hands. 

In all honesty Adora was never so skilled in making friends. As most of the ones she had now were people who’d been in her life long enough for her to forfeit shrewdness. 

A sudden  _ ding  _ from Lonnie’s pocket either interrupted or augmented the awkwardness between them. Adora wasn’t quite sure. 

She removed it from her jeans pocket before releasing a heavy sigh and held the phone to her ear. 

Adora meanwhile, found a glass and poured herself what occurred to be coconut rum. Disinterest arrived along with the regret, embarrassment, and bit of exhaustion within her. 

Those emotions now replaced any genuine feelings of actually wanting a drink, and became her main motivator as she scanned the walls for simple syrup. (Her drink was still bitter). 

“Yeah there’s a back room.” Adora heard Lonnie say into her phone. 

There was a pause. “You brought  _ WHO _ ?” Her exclaim almost caused Adora to spill her glass. 

“They’re not gonna like this.” Lonnie continued, letting out a grunt. “Let’s hope Double isn’t drunk enough to care.” 

Adora tried not to listen too closely, but it was intriguing. Double Trouble had let her in illegally as she was only twenty. So what were the conditions they  _ wouldn’t  _ let one in? 

Soon enough, the curtains flailed open dramatically. A buff woman with short white hair entered past, waving affably to Lonnie as she made her way towards the bar. 

“Lonnie!” She yelled, “Ah it’s so great to see you!” She held Lonnie in a seemingly tough hug, one Lonnie fought to break away from.

Eventually the woman broke away, and looked straight at Adora. 

“Good evening. May I have a-“

“Sorry! I just got stuck here!” Adora interrupted. “I'm not a bartender.” 

The woman looked surprised, yet didn’t seem impatient. “Ah okay.” She said. 

Adora refocused her attention towards her drink. As arriving, coming here to have a ‘’good time‘’ didn’t feel as appealing as when it was a vague suggestion that Mermista offered variably. 

A hand was suddenly settled out in front of her. Adora looked up, the friendly woman had stuck out her hand for Adora to shake. 

Trying  _ not  _ to look as if she was regretting her life decisions, Adora obliged and forced a thin smile on her face. 

She assumed this was the person Double Trouble had been opposed to inviting, but she walked over to their table with a confidence that didn’t feel anywhere near out of spite. 

“Scorpia! You’ve arrived!” Double greeted in a genial way that somehow came off as passive aggressive.

The rest of their exchange was muffled by music now playing from the speakers, and Adora realized she was still behind the bar. 

The woman, Lonnie had left as well to join some huddle of conversation. It was a scattered, uneven scene of strangers meddling with familiers. The latter heavily outnumbered, and therefore doomed to become the former. 

Adora walked over to a small couch facing the mirror-wall. She looked down and back at the reflection of herself in the liquor. It wavered, obscuring any expression she might’ve had. She hoped she wasn’t scowling. 

Hearing the curtains open and out of her peripherals Scorpia running towards the new guest, Adora remained with her lips on the rim of her glass. If  _ this  _ was the person Double Trouble was averted to seeing, there was no collective agreement in any of the guests. 

The party carried on just the same as it was, thus Adora as well made no effort to conduct herself differently. 

“Why’d you leave me alone? They almost asked for ID.” A voice spoke bitterly. 

There was a feeling that the voice induced. A sense of offense, of this very familiar and very specific wrath that Adora couldn’t help but ruminate on. 

She looked up, and if god came down and told her that public space was an unsuitable place to punch someone, she simply wouldn’t care. 

The rum in her hands was close to becoming broken glass, and Adora wasn’t sure how it didn’t when Catra suddenly looked straight at her, and  _ laughed _ . 

“Oh this.” She began smugly, “This is priceless. Thank you Scorpia for inviting me now.” 

Scorpia became all vibrant at the remark. How anyone could feel anything less than fury at anything Catra said baffled her. 

“Hey Adora.” 

There was a smirk forming on her lips as she sauntered over, and sat a little too comfortably adjacent. 

Adora pursed her lips together and stiffened her body. “Catra.” She regarded acridly.

“I didn’t know you mingled with these...  _ rats _ .” Catra taunted, the insult said through gritted teeth and a hand positioned to quiet it. 

“Rats who won’t even welcome you.” Adora riposted. 

Catra slapped her knee as she laughed. “Don’t think of yourself any differently Adora. I doubt Double ‘’welcomes‘’ anyone.” 

“Oh and I bet you’d know all too well, given how high on the guest list you were.” She said sarcastically, hoping no rum was spilled as she spoke. 

“And  _ you _ were?” 

Adora’s eyes snapped at Catra’s peculiarly different colored ones. Her scowl was met with a leer. 

“Didn’t think so. Given your age and your ponytail.” 

Adora spluttered. “My-“

“Relax, I’m not here to start fights.” She waved her hand in reference to her supposed (lack of) plans. 

Adora huffed, finding herself wanting to move yet not doing so. As if by leaving, she was surrendering to Catra’s taunts, losing in whatever game Catra probably lied about not playing. 

She’ll remain on this very couch out of pure spite and boredom.

“So you’re just here to watch them?” Adora asked acutely. 

Catra sat up a little further. “You’re making it sound as if I’m some sort of voyeur.” She seemed to cognize her own sentence before expressing a curious look. “Well…” she trailed. 

Adora stopped her. “This doesn’t feel very much like your scene.” 

Catra looked at her carefully, slightly amused. “So what does?” 

Thinking, Adora wondered how to phrase an answer that didn’t quite exist. 

From what she’s seen of Catra in person, all she knew was ‘’ _ complacent _ ,  _ ungrateful _ ,  _ office bitch _ ‘’, what type of scene fits those people? 

And from what she’s seen or rather stalked of Catra online, she couldn’t quite tell either. As she gave no consistency in her interests, or in the chronology of when she posted. 

Swallowing, Adora tried to articulate a vague thought flashing dimly in her mind. “Something far more undisclosed.” 

Catra smiled, although not very pleasantly. “You’re not far off.” 

Adora grinned slightly, yet it faded the moment Catra lifted a finger and asked, “And you?” 

“Not this.” She said slightly more wistfully than the conversation called for. 

Catra must’ve noticed, as she chuckled slightly. “Yeah this doesn’t feel very jock-like.” 

“Jock-like?” Adora echoed. 

Catra looked up as she exhaled. “A little too formal for your type. Am I right or just stereotyping?” 

Adora sipped more of her drink. “Both.” 

Catra smirked, yet Adora didn’t find herself wanting to slap it off her face entirely, (only a little bit now). 

There was a small silence, one Adora didn’t necessarily want to fill. Catra sat up and looked around the room as if searching for something or someone in particular. 

Adora began to notice the outfit she wore, maroon pants and jacket, with a blue button shirt beneath. Maybe Adora was underdressed, but Catra might have been over.

After a moment, Catra walked over to the bar and climbed over, pouring herself a strange cocktail. Adora couldn’t discern the ingredients, but noticed a bottle of gin added generously. 

Registering her sight and perception, Adora turned away, forcing her focus to deter from a woman who didn’t deserve it, yet strangely occupied it, almost selfishly. 

A flash of light entered a corner of her vision. Near her lap, or more specifically falling out of her pocket. 

Lifting her phone to her hands, Adora read the lonely notification. 

_ Bow: 8:50 PM _

_ Just saw a Sports Authority Ad. Thought of you.  _

Adora chuckled feebly before typing up a response. 

_ I could use some new cleats… _

Bow replied immediately. 

_ Early b-day gift? _

A smile creeped up on her face once more. 

_ Lol thanks. But who knows if I’ll play this semester.  _

Bow’s response took a little longer than before. 

_ How come? I’m sure the coach has forgotten by now.  _

It was strange, inkling towards defending herself in this particular status quo. Rooted in proving herself as guilty, dismissing the excuses others made for her. 

As if she  _ wanted _ to remain the one in the wrong, and therefore be right in whoever argued otherwise. 

She couldn’t articulate it (even over text) however, as someone who once again didn’t deserve her heed consumed it. 

“Tired already? Pathetic.” Catra said, standing above and in front of Adora. A hand resting in her pocket with her other wrapped around the glass. 

Adora glared. “No. Just-...” 

“Just?” 

“Tired of you.” 

A lie. 

“ _ Ouch _ .” Catra snickered despite her feigned admittance of offense. 

There was a sudden look on Catra’s face. Something along the lines of solemn intrigue. Of a question, an inquisitive thought behind her eyes that would make itself known on contact. 

Catra sniffed, obviously out of hesitation. She gripped her glass, sipping it with narrowed eyes that somehow brimmed with ambivalence. 

An odd meld of hyper and out-of, focus. 

“Do you-“ Catra began, her contracted eyes remaining without gravity on the curtain of the exit. 

Adora had zero predictions on how the query was going to end. 

“Whatever.” Catra finished. 

She looked almost...disappointed. 

“See you at the café Adora.” Catra said with what seemed like an obligatory amicable grin before sauntering off the table Double Trouble inconsiderately unfurled themselves over. 

Adora didn’t say ‘ _ bye _ ’ or anything of the sort. But she watched Catra walk away, for reasons she scorned herself for, deeming them unnatural. As if she had to fight for the right to feel simply what she felt. 

She didn’t feel... all  _ that  _ angry. 

There was bitterness, resentment of course. Yet something else was clawing her brain for the chance to be conceded. 

Curiosity? 

Then again, maybe she had enough shitty days, thus the slightest irregular stirred something in her. A snippet of energy, of life in the drowning chlorinated pool of summer blues. 

A specific muse, a thin focal point of regard wasn’t healthy, but Adora felt as if it would inevitably be that way. 

That throughout and despite Glimmer’s condemnation, Adora had no choice but to take everything to heart. 

Even a rude customer who’s presumed bad-day mien followed them into a party even with no service workers to piss off. 

Just Adora to piss off. 

With that, she sat up and walked over to Mermista. Her drink still wasn’t finished, but she figured that as she will converse, she’ll need an excuse to break away. 

For a tiny moment alone, in a peculiar night of a maybe- maybe not shitty day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy
> 
> Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


End file.
